Sanae Goes Fishing
by UnseenAssailant
Summary: Squid Girl wants to eat. Sanae has the perfect bait.


**A/N: Just something I thought was a funny idea. I recently found out about Squid Girl and I thought it was hilarious. I got through the first season in two nights and I'm well into the second one. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading :)**

Sanae Goes Fishing

It was just another day at the Lemon Beach House. Chizuru and Eiko were cooking delicious meals, Nagisa and Squid Girl were taking orders and Sanae was annoying Squid Girl.

"Oh, Squiddy, you're so cute when you're concentrating!" Sanae squealed as Squid Girl tried to memorize a customer's rather large order.

"Oh, Squiddy, you're adorable when you're balancing food with your tentacles!" Sanae swooned as Squid Girl carefully carried eight plates of varying dishes.

"STOP JETTING IN THE WAY!" she yelled, using her remaining two tentacles to beat the frustrating girl out the door. Did she have to be like that all the time?

"She's great when she's beating me!"

 _That girl's really got a screw loose,_ Eiko thought to herself. Which girl she meant, she couldn't decide.

Sanae settled for just peeking through the door at her favourite squid for the rest of the day. While on her break, Squid Girl decided it was time to break the big news to everyone.

"Guys, I'm _hungryyyy..._ " she moaned.

"Yeah?" Eiko sighed. "Why don't you wait till dinner?"

"But... but that's _hours_ away!"

Sanae perked up. Her Squiddy was hungry? It was time to be the hero she knew she had to be! The now energetic girl raced out of the beach and into the supermarket.

"Wonder what that was about," Eiko said.

"Yeah," Squid Girl agreed.

* * *

Two hours later...

"WHAT?! Are you squidding me?!"

"What do you mean? You've got food now, so be happy!" Eiko glared at the ungrateful Squid Girl who looked angrily at her plate. There was plenty of shrimp on it, her favourite food.

"This isn't nearly enough! I've been hungry all day and this is gilly all your giving me?"

"Don't be so rude! Chizuru made that for you and you will say "thank you"!"

"It would upset me greatly if you disliked my cooking," Chizuru added, a dark aura radiating from her body.

"Th-thank you very much!" Terrified, Squid Girl stuffed the shrimp in her mouth, almost choking in her haste. "Wow, Chizuru, that was great!"

"I'm so glad you liked it," Chizuru replied, successfully containing her laughter. She had gained the young squid's obedience during her first day on the surface and her fear had remained ever since.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Eiko went to get it. Squid Girl, Chizuru and Takeru waited a minute before Eiko returned and said "Hey, Squid Girl, Sanae's at the door. She wants to see you." Squid Girl groaned slightly.

"Fine, I'll go talk to her." She walked to the front door to find Sanae beaming at her. "What is it?"

"Squiddy, I have something amazing to show you! You'll love it!" Sanae told her excitedly.

"What, where?"

"At my house! Come on!"

"Uhhh... but it's jetting late... I don't ink I'd be allowed..."

"Oh, it's fine if you leave," Eiko grinned behind her. Squid Girl froze. Great, there was no getting out of it now.

"Yay! I can't wait to show you!" Sanae grabbed Squid Girl's hand and dragged her out the door. It slammed behind them and all hope was lost.

When they reached the Nagatsuki home, the two girls ran down to the basement. The was a door at the bottom and Sanae stopped.

"Now, Squiddy, you have to be quiet, even if you want to scream at this."

"Yeah, yeah, just show me the thing."

Sanae pushed open the door and Squid Girl's eyes sparkled in pure amazement. Piles and piles of shrimp filled the room, even reaching the ceiling in some places. The awesomeness was nearly too much.

"What the gill... Sanae where'd you jet this?"

"They're really cheap at the supermarket, especially when the shopkeeper gives you a discount just for being cute." Sanae blushed slightly. "He wasn't a bad-looking guy either... But I have eyes only for you Squiddy! Squiddy?" Squid Girl had disappeared. Sanae noticed one of the shrimp piles was moving. She sighed dreamily. "Always so eager..."

Meanwhile, Squid Girl had buried herself in the feast and was munching away contentedly. "I'll probably forsquid Sanae for everything just for this," she said to herself. She continued to indulge herself until she resurfaced, covered in shrimp and with a big smile on her face. Climbing back to her feet, however, the young squid was bowled over again by the other girl who was practically glowing with joy.

"Squiddy, you look even more adorable now!"

"Now?"

"You're so squishy. Squishy Squiddy!" Sanae giggled.

"Huh?" Only now did Squid Girl notice her unusually large belly that was apparently a side effect of over-eating. "What the gill?" She prodded it curiously and her finger disappeared in the fat.

"Eat more!" Sanae squealed. Squid Girl's attention was once again taken by the shrimp, having only eaten a fraction of it. She once again dove into the treats and started munching on them, never stopping until finally she could not move. Sanae looked close to tears. Her adorable Squiddy had quadrupled in both size and cuteness. Using her tentacles to her advantage, Squid Girl now ate the shrimp five times faster. As Sanae watched her grow, she realised sooner or later, the shrimp would run out.

"Squiddy," she called the girl. She continued eating but nodded to show she was listening. "I'm gonna go buy some more shrimp so you just carry on and I'll be back soon."

"M'kay." Sanae dashed off, the new mission her top priority.

Squid Girl ate and ate and ate and ate until Sanae returned with masses of shrimp and before she could stop running, the squid had grabbed some and filled her mouth once again. One other thing Sanae had brought, was her camera. She began taking photos of her chubby friend, trying to get the cutest angles. Squid Girl had almost filled the entrance so Sanae had to stand in the doorway. Finally, Squid Girl finished her meal and sighed happily.

Someone knocked on the door and Sanae went to get it. It was Eiko looking concerned.

"Where's Squid Girl?" she demanded. "It's past midnight and she's not back yet!"

"Ah, um, she's... in the basement." Sanae answered.

Eiko stormed past her and stomped down the stairs to the basement. "You'd better come home right this instant, you hear me? It's way to late and you - what the hell?! Sanae, what happened to Squid Girl?"

"Ah, well, she was hungry so I fed her. But look how adorable she is!" Sanae hugged the huge squid, sinking into her fat. Eiko facepalmed.

"Squid Girl, you idiot!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Squid Girl moaned. She had just realised she would be stuck here until she lost all her increased weight. "Eiko, what are we gonna do?"

"There's not much we can do except put you on a diet until you can move."

"Awww... No shrimp?"

"NO SHRIMP!" Eiko roared.

"Awww..."

Eiko sighed.

"Don't worry, Eiko!" Sanae piped up. "I'll take care of Squiddy, you just go home and rest.

"Hell yeah, you will!" Eiko turned on her. "This is your fault too! What were you thinking?" Sanae chose not to say what she was thinking. "Whatever, I'm going to bed."

"No, Eiko, don't leave me!" Squid Girl wailed.

"See you tomorrow, Chubby."

"NOOOOO!"


End file.
